1. Field
The disclosure relates to a metal-air battery apparatus and a method of operating the metal-air battery apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metal-air battery apparatus typically includes an anode that can absorb/discharge metal ions, such as, lithium ions, a cathode that uses oxygen in the air as an active material, and a metal ion conductive medium interposed between the anode and the cathode.
In such a metal-air battery, a reduction/oxidation reaction of oxygen which enters from the outside occurs on the cathode and an oxidation/reduction reaction of metal occurs on the anode, and chemical energy generated from the reactions is extracted as an electrical energy. For example, the metal-air battery absorbs oxygen when discharging and generates oxygen when charging. In this way, since the metal-air battery uses oxygen in the air, the energy density of the metal-air battery may be greatly increased. For example, a metal-air battery may have an energy density a few times greater than that of a lithium ion battery of the related art. Also, a metal-air battery has a very low possibility of igniting at an abnormal high temperature, and thus, has a high stability. Also, since the metal-air battery is operated by using only absorption/discharge of oxygen without using a heavy metal, and thus, has little possibility to cause an environmental contamination. Currently, the metal-air battery draws attention as a battery in the next generation, and many studies about the metal-air battery have been conducted.